


st. bernard

by water_poet



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Nudity, Realization, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: "What are you, gay for me?"She wasn't wrong when she said it, red lip curling in something like disgust when she caught Raven staring too long and too longingly at the spot between her shoulder blades where her milky skin dipped slightly like a spring valley.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	st. bernard

**Author's Note:**

> @mattel bring back EAH plz

"What are you, gay for me?"  
  
She wasn't wrong when she said it, red lip curling in something like disgust when she caught Raven staring too long and too longingly at the spot between her shoulder blades where her milky skin dipped slightly like a spring valley.  
  
Raven rolled over in her bed to face Apple's side of the room, letting the lavender and witch hazel scent on her sheets mingle with Apple's cinnamon sugar, together sickly sweet like honeysuckle in the dead of night.  
  
She didn't love Apple.  
  
She didn't hate her, either.  
  
Maybe it was her destiny, hot and angry in her blood, that drew her towards the princess. Somewhere in ink-spotted pages, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, they were eternally bound by deep magic.  
  
Even if it wasn't, she drew towards her, not quite desperate but certainly steadfast.  
  
Apple laughed. She always laughed when Raven brought up destiny. She saw it as a game, a long, winding, golden staircase to _her_ inevitable happy ending.  
  
She laughed when Raven said she loved her, and she laughed on the warm autumn night that they climbed down to tower and hid in the forest until sunrise, kisses like secrets in the cool shadows.  
  
Raven was never sure what was so funny, but even as time passed and destiny edged closer like the edge of a knife, Apple laughed.  
  
"We can't keep doing this, Apple," she said one night, rolling over to face the princess.  
  
Apple sighed, her curls tangled about her neck and breasts like a cloak. "That's what you always say."  
  
Raven scoffed. "It's not _my_ destiny you're endangering. I'm the bad guy, remember?"  
  
With a frustrated growl, Apple threw off the silky duvet and went to stand by the window. In the moonlight, her pale skin glowed, the rosy blushes on her shoulders and breasts turning blueish in the haze.  
  
Raven swallowed hard.  
  
"I think you care more about this destiny stuff than you'd like to admit," Apple snapped, not turning to face Raven.  
  
Raven sat up.  
  
She was tired. Not tired of the sex, no, but of everything else. Tired of chasing after Apple, of fighting and fucking and fighting again, of the way her whole chest felt bittersweet aching when she looked at Apple.  
  
"Maybe," she began, and the lump in her throat scratched at her voice. She coughed, and the sound seemed to shatter the silence. "But I don't let it control me. This is your choice, too, Apple."  
  
"How do I know you haven't slipped me a love potion of something?" Apple asked. Her tone was stern but there was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Coming to stand behind her, Raven pressed a kiss into the junction between Apple's neck and shoulder. There was still a bruise there, fading to purple against the milky skin.  
  
"I guess you don't," Raven whispered against her skin. "Then again, I think you do."  
  
Apple leaned back against her, lacing one of her hands into Raven's.  
  
"This is it. The last time," she said.  
  
Apple was a terrible liar, but Raven had always been naïve.  
  
"Sure" she said, as if they didn't both know the next time they got drunk they'd be on each other again, that the bruises on their skin, pressed into pale flesh of their stomachs and thighs, wouldn't burn when they sat in class. She said it like she meant it, but these days nothing they said meant anything anymore.  
  
Apple broke it off a month before her coronation. They were grown now, and Apple had stumbled into her destiny despite Raven's refusal to participate in hers and these days the world was thoroughly sick of destinies.  
  
Raven sat in attendance, surrounded by gold and birdsong and colored lights and she felt whole for the first time in years.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't last, because nothing ever lasted in Raven's life, not love or destiny, but maybe she didn't mind so much now.  
  
"Your majesty," Raven said, when they met in the reception hall.  
  
"You don't have to call me that, Raven," Apple assured her.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and Apple blushed. "Oh? What do you prefer?"  
  
Apple cleared her throat, flustered, and Raven wondered if maybe she was a little wicked after all.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you. Later" Apple said, voice smooth, pearls glistening pale against her white skin.  
  
Raven followed her gaze to the wine cellar door and imagined, for just a moment, pale fingers clutching at the wooden shelves and the reflection of Apple's red mouth curled around a gasp in a dozen dark bottles.  
  
She had always been so _good_ , Apple White, floating above it all. Maybe that was why Raven had let herself be drawn in, why she'd let herself long for Apple's touch. If someone so good could love her, she couldn't be so bad.  
  
Then again, she'd always be a little bad.  
  
She smiled almost hesitantly, and Apple laughed like she always had.  
  
And all at once Raven understood.  
  
She remembered years before when they'd sat in an empty classroom in the middle of the night, sharing a bottle of cheap whiskey from the corner store, drunk and bleary eyed.  
  
" _I'll go, I'll go_ ," Apple hiccuped. " _Dare._ "  
  
" _I dare you to un-sign the Storybook_ ," Raven giggled.  
  
" _No_!" Apple yelled, shoving Raven. She continued to giggle until she was in hysterics and Apple stood up angrily, stamping her foot.  
  
" _What's so funny_?" she demanded, lip trembling.  
  
Raven sat back on her elbows and looked up at Apple, vision blurred through her watery eyes.  
  
" _You_ ," she said.  
  
She'd have said more if she could, like that she was really laughing at her own audacity to dare Apple to do such a thing, laughing at the way Apple's face got redder than her namesake when she got shitfaced, laughing at the thought Apple would ever have given up her destiny for Raven, even in jest.  
  
"Sure. Later," Raven agreed.  
  
She said it like she meant it.


End file.
